supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Anna Trebunskaya
Anna Trebunskaya (born December 28, 1980) is a Russian-American professional dancer on Dancing with the Stars. Anna has made it to the finals more than once with Jerry Rice and Evan Lysacek, both of them placed second losing to Drew Lachey and Nicole Scherzinger. Anna married to Jonathan Roberts with a period of almost ten years. Her parents, Irina Trebunskaya and Oleg Trebuski, all own a dance studio. She moved to the USA in 1998 when she was seventeen when she was almost an adult. For the first season of Ben and Toad's Contest, it was announced that Anna will be partnered with camouflage expert Evan Cundal, On the premiere of the show, Anna is partnered with Canadian Forces member, camouflage expert and Wipeout Canada contestant Evan Cundal. They were eliminated in the second week of the competition, placing him and Anna 39th. During week 12, she was invited back to Ben and Toad's Contest to arm wrestle at Joe Gould's Arm Melter 16 event, but Trebunskaya called at the last minute after all 40 contestants participating and all 40 professionals that she has changed the three Pembroke contestants from Nicky Sapera, Evan Cundal and Allen Ford to Shawn Johnson, Gilles Marini and Melissa Rycroft because all three made it to the finale during season 8 of Dancing with the Stars because of Allen Ford's supermatches and armwrestling tournaments. In December 2012, on week 14, Dayana Mendoza quits being a partner for week 14 because it is the last week for Koto Okubo to be hosting the season. On December 1, 2012, it was announced that she will be returning to the show as a professional and she is partnering rapper Kid Cudi for the second season of Ben and Toad's Contest because Piers Morgan is on Celebrity Apprentice All Stars season. Stars who have danced with Anna #None #Jerry Rice #None #None #Albert Reed #Steve Guttenberg #None #None #Chuck Liddell/Mark Dacascos (WEEK 7) #Evan Lysacek #Kurt Warner #Sugar Ray Leonard #Carson Kressley #Jack Wagner #Drew Lachey #None Quotes *"Well at last leave Koto!" (Week 8 of BATC1) *"That's enough money that we can't raise up and get the f**k up!" *"Nope I can't leave now." *"Mitsue Nagasaki or Soledad Mexia?" Trivia *Anna did not win Dancing with the Stars yet. *She was born four days after Koto Okubo and three days after Christina Cock. *She was married with a period of almost ten years. *Anna danced with Mark Dacascos in week seven and she was in for Lacey Schwimmer's replacement. *On her 32nd birthday, the big one occurs: Jiroemon Kimura becomes world's oldest man ever. *Japanese supercentenarian Ine Atarashiya looks like her name. *Trebunskaya was a contestant on Celebrity Family Feud in 2015 but her team was beaten by the combined team of Bachelors and Bachelorettes. Trebunskaya, Anna Category:Contestants Category:Contestants from Renfrew County Category:Petawawa and Pembroke Category:Contestants from Pembroke Category:Contestants from Petawawa Category:Petawawa, Ontario Category:Females Category:Professional Dancers Category:Dancing with the Stars Contestants Category:Characters that get dancing Category:Pamela's Enemies Category:Yoshi's Friends Category:Yoshi's Enemies Category:Antagonists Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Fired Contestants Category:Helio's Enemies Category:1980 Births Category:Shawn's Enemies Category:Contestants from Oshawa Category:Birdo's Friends Category:Birdo's Enemies Category:Toadette's Enemies Category:Toadette's Friends Category:Contestants on the Ben and Toad's Contest Category:Toad's Friends Category:Toad's Enemies Category:Background Toads Category:Runner-ups Category:Major characters Category:Pembroke's Contestants Category:Evan Cundal Category:Prince Edward Island Category:Living people Category:Picked celebrities